In many different types of antennas, such as microwave communications antennas, CATV, MATV, ETV antennas and the like, a parabolic reflector (paraboloidal shape) is illuminated by some type of feed apparatus to provide the desired radiation pattern. It is desirable to provide a symmetrical reflector illumination in both the E and H planes so that the far field radiation pattern is also symmetrical (i.e. the side lobe levels are equal). In some applications it may be required to have polarization diversity, i.e. the ability to transmit or receive in either vertical, horizontal, or circular polarization. Most prior art antennas have a feed device which does not provide the symmetrical illumination, i.e. dipole-disc feed and the like, or the feed device is extremely complicated and expensive.